If You Ever Get Lonely
by stophating99
Summary: Sydney and Adrian have been friends since high school. Sydney is a mature, smart, and level-headed person, (unless she's bailing Adrian out of trouble. ) Adrian is an immature, party- boy, who dropped out of collage to focus on his band. When Adrian leaves, will they realize how much they really need each other, or will it be too late for both of them. Rated M, not sure though?
1. Chapter 1

**Adrian POV**

**5 years ago**

"Sydney, come on, I'm going to be late," I shouted to my best friend, Sydney Sage.

"Adrian, they're rock stars. I'm sure they're used to lateness, " she said, coming down the hall.

"That's easy for you to say, little Miss Perfect." I shot back.

I was currently on my way to meet my band mates and go on a tour of the U.S.A. By that, I mean every single state. Sydney was coming to see me off. We had been best friends since we met when I was in my Senior year of high school. She was a Junior, so I was 18, and she was 15. Now she's in college and I'm in a band. College isn't really my thing.

"Adrian, where have you been?" Dimitri Belikov, my manager shouted. "Hello, Miss Sage," he said, his voice now polite. Before I could say something witty, he stalked off to talk to my band mates.

"See what you did Sage, now I'm in trouble," I whined.

"Really Adrian, I thought being in trouble was your thing, " Sydney said, crossing her arms.

"It is, but I'm their leader, and I need to show I'm not pushed around by Cowboy Belikov over there."

"Ivashkov, now." Dimitri shouted.

"But you are," Sage said, and I pouted.

"Come on Adrian, you know you're the best lead singer in the world, and I'm sure the other members don't base their opinion on how Dimitri treats you. Only on how awesome you sing."

"I knew I could count on you Sage." And like that I was smiling again.

"Good, now you have to go, so e-mail me your schedule," she said pushing me towards the bus, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me kissing her cheek. She looked in my eyes and blushed.

"Bye Sage, see you..."

"Later," She whispered.

"Later," I agreed, and like that she walked back to her car and drove out of my life for God knows how long. When I stepped on the bus, Christian, Mason, and Eddie were smirking.

"Aren't you supposed to give your wife a better kiss?" Christian said, and they all started laughing.

"Haha, Sage isn't my wife, we're not even dating, we are just friends," I said turning around, tuning them out. But they were right; there should have been more to that kiss.

**Present Day**

I was currently looking at the morning newspaper when the front page caught my eye. The band "The Golden Lily" was playing a show in New York City, where I lived.

"Whoa, are they playing here?" my boyfriend Keith said, grabbing the newspaper from my hand and reading about "The Golden Lily."

"Yes, they are. Now can I have the paper back?" I said, trying to grab it, but he snatched it away before I could.

"Wait, don't you know the lead singer?"

"Yeah, I know all of them, so?" I replied impatiently. His mouth dropped.

"So, you could get us tickets!" Keith exclaimed.

"I have no interest in seeing them play, or even seeing them at all."

Okay, so that was a lie, I loved their band.

"Why, did something bad happen with them?" He asked, confused.

"No, the lead singer and I were just friends, and I don't really miss him anyway."

Another lie, I missed _him_ like crazy.

"Look babe, I'll think about it, but I have to go to work," I said.

Keith pouted, but left it alone. At work, I was at peace. I worked for the "Tabs" magazine. I decided to forget about him, really I did, but that was before I opened my computer, and saw the news. _He _had been arrested again. It was the third time this week. That''s when the memories started coming back.

**Flashback**

My first day of hell...I mean high school. Walking in was horrible, I had no idea what that smell was, but I hoped I would get used to it soon, or I was switching schools. The front office didn't smell any better, it smelled of blood and books.

The secretary told me to wait in one of the chairs until Principal Koriva called me into her office. There were two guys in here also. One was standing and had blue eyes, the other was sitting and had green eyes. Green eyes was cute. They both were bruised and a little bloody in the face. I'm guessing they were in a fight. I settled for standing in the middle of the two, so I wasn't that close to either.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" Blue eyes asked me.

"Sydney Sage," I answered, not looking at him. He moved closer and looked at me like a piece of meat.

"Well Syd, I'm Jesse Zeklos," he said, flashing a smile at me. I think it was supposed to be cute, but it was more annoying.

"I didn't ask, and it's Sydney, not Syd," I said, still not looking him. I heard Green eyes chuckled behind me. Jesse got in my face.

"Hey, look at me when I talk to you?" His voice took on a more angry tone, and he jerked my chin up. I wander what the secretary was doing, because she obviously wasn't paying attention. Green eyes shot up.

"Back off, Zeklos," he said. Jesse was still holding my chin when he looked at Green eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I, Ivaskov." Jesse growled.

"Look, man just let her go, she's new and probably a freshman, " Ivashkov tried reasoning with Zeklos.

"I know, she's probly a virgin too," he said looking at me hungrily. I was disgusted, but I couldn't do much in Jesse's death grip. Ivashkov shook his head and smiled.

"Okay," he said before his fist came up and punched Zeklos with a force that made him let go of me and fall to the ground.

"Hello Sydney, I'm Adrian Ivashkov, nice meeting you, but I got to go," Adrian said. Hmm, Adrian, I liked it. He took off before I could say thank you.

**Present day**

That was the day Adrian and I met. After that he took me under his wing, protecting me like I was his little sister.

**Flashback**

My phone was ringing. When I looked at it, I said "Crazy" and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked, annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to a homeless person?" He asked.

"What?" I exclaimed "Why are you homeless, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" He asked innocently.

"Adrian," I said in a demanding tone.

"Alright, alright my folks kicked me out, because they found out I quit college. "

"Which I still don't understand; you love your art classes," I said.

"I'm in a band, who needs college anyway, besides I can still paint on the open road," he said.

"Fine, you can stay with me," I offered.

"I didn't ask," he said, a little confused.

"I know, but you have nowhere to stay, and you are not staying in a motel."

"Aww Sage, you sound like you almost care."

"Whatever, just pack your things, I'll be there in a minute," I said, hanging up on him.

**Present**

No matter how much we'd been though, it didn't matter now. I was completely happy with Keith.

"Miss Sage, there's a man here to see you," my assistant said through the intercom.

"What's his name?" it was probably Keith still wanting tickets.

"He said you know him by Cowboy," She said. Before I could respond, he burst through the door.

"Adrian needs you," he said, before security grabbed him.

Okay maybe not _completely_ happy.

I had it edited. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrian POV**

"One more round" I shouted, and everybody cheered. Hours later I woke up on the couch, in the Suite I shared with my band mates and manger. Wakeing up I noticed Mason, Eddie, and Christian looking at me. I also noticed Dimitri wasn't there.

"Where's the Russian" I asked.

"I don't know, he just said he was leaving and we haven't seen him since 6:00" Christian said.

"Were in New York right" I asked. They all nodded. Damn, if he went and saw _her_ I was going to kill him.

"Are you sure he didn't say where he was going" I demanded.

"As he walked out, he muttered something about help" Mason said.

"God Damn it" I shouted and ran to the bathroom to change.

"I'll be right back" I called running out the door. Running down the street in New York was hard. There were way too many people. I collided with a blond hair, and brown eyes. He fell to the ground, but I stayed up right.

"Shit, man I'm sorry" I said helping him up. He looked up at my face and his eyes lit up. Oh God.

"Oh My God your Adrian Ivaskov, lead singer for "The Golden Lily" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, well last time I checked anyway" I said walking away.

"Wait" he called running up to me, "that's not what I meant, my girlfriend knows you." This was most likely a lie .

"Really what's her name" I asked annoyed. Then he said the last thing I wanted to here.

"Sydney Sage." I was gone after that, lost in memories.

**Flashback**

I was backed into a corner by Jesse and his gang. I knew I was in trouble now, and I had no idea where Sage was.

"You're getting it now Ivaskov, you know that right" Jesse sneered. Suddenly the voice of an angle spoke up,

"Now, boys must we be uncivil." Jesse and his mutts turned and looked at her, drooling. When I got a good look at her I understood. Sydney was wearing a short and tight dress. When I say that I mean very short and very, very tight.

"Stay out of the way Syd" Jesse growled. She walked up to him slowly swinging her hip.

"Awe Jesse you don't mean that do you." As Sage got to him she ran her hands along his thighs, until he was breathing hard. Then she leaned close to his ear and licked his lobe.

"Now your going to leave Adrian alone aren't you" she said now running her hands directly on his crotch. When he didn't answer she tightened her hand on his balls, and he yelped.

"Aren't you" she demanded, all he could do was nod, "Good and also it's Sydney not Syd." Again she tightened her hand on his balls, he yelped and nodded again. When she let go Jesse spoke,

"Fine Sydney just, because you asked nicely, Boys let's go." I laughed at their retreat, Jesse shot me a glare, but said nothing. When they were out of sight Sage turned on me.

"You so owe me for that" she growled. I got close to her.

"I could always make it up to you while you have the dress on, well until I rip it off" I whispered in her ear. Watching her shudder made me smile, but all she did was push me away and roll her eyes. Walking off she shook her ass to tease me. God she was going to be the death of me.

**Peasant (short) **

I realized I loved Sydney that day.

"Adrian, hello are you there" This guy said. it took me a moment, but I returned to the real world.

"Umm, yah, sorry what did you say your name was" I asked.

"I didn't, but it's Keith Darrell" he said shaking my hand.

"Well Keith, nice meeting you, but I have to go" I said.

"Of course sorry for keeping you" he said. I only nodded before running off to kill a Russian. I tried to stop them, but I just kept having memories of Sydney and i's days together.

**Flashback**

It was a rainy Saturday night, so Sage and I decided to watch a movie. An hour into it and we were curled up together, minutes later she was asleep on my arm. I turned off the T.V and carried her to her room. I tried to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"Stay with me just tonight" She asked with her eyes still closed. I sighed, but laid down next to her.

**Present**

After that day we sometimes slept in the same bed, but never did anything. And that was something I would regret forever.

**Dimitri POV**

I hated the way Adrian was living his life. Ever since he saw Sydney's name in the paper for some magazine, he's been distant, and God only know what he does when he goes home with a women. So I figured while we were in New York I would talk to Sydney about him, those two seemed to be close. Maybe she could talk some sense into him, because Christian, Eddie, Mason, and I sure as hell weren't getting anywhere. As I was walking to Sydney's office I got a phone call. It was Jill, Sydney's assistant. Her and I know each other, because she was with Eddie.

"Yes" I answered.

"You're in New York right" she asked.

"Yes, why" I asked confused. Why would she care?

"Good, come over to Sydney's office and somehow get her to go to the concert tonight."

"Actually I am" I said, "But why do you want her to go."

"Ever since "The Golden Lily" played in New Jersey she's been depressed, Sydney needs to at least see him" she said.

"Yah, I understand Adrian's the same way."

"Right since were on the same page, hurry the hell up" with that she hung up on me.

"Nice talking to you too" I muttered. As I got there she played dumb and acted innocent. I told Jill to tell Sydney Cowboy was here to see her. Jill said a few words into and intercom, and she didn't look happy. I realized Sydney probly wouldn't let me in so I let myself in.

**There are a lot of flashbacks, but their important. I don't know how but they are. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri POV

I barley blinked when security came in behind me.

"Wait Adrian needs you" I said as they grabbed me. I looked Sydney in the eye pleading for her to listen to me. The guards almost had me out the door, when she broke.

"Let him go" Sydney said.

"Are you sure Miss Sage" one of them asked.

"Yes, and your excused" they nodded and glared at me as I left.

"Jill please leave us and move my meeting to tomorrow" Sydney said sitting down. Jill nodded and shot me a look it said "mess this up and i'll kill you."

Sydney POV

Sitting down I looked at Dimitri, and sighed.

"Go on with it you have 5 minutes" I said.

"Look Sydney... just talk to him let him explain actions, here you could come to the show tonight" he said laying a ticket on the table.

"Did he send you" I asked. He started shaking his head sadly.

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Then I'm sorry Dimitri, I can't..."

"Please, I may not completely like him, but he needs help" Dimitri said. I looked away and tried to fight my tears.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, please just go, I...I have work" I said, a traitor tear leaking out. He actually started walking away, but stopped at the door.

"I know it didn't look like it 4 years ago, but Adrian loves you and he always will" Dimitri left on that sentence. As soon as he was gone I broke. Jill walked in, probly hearing me sob.

"Sydney are you ok" she asked running towards me. I composed myself, and stood up.

"Jill, cancel all my appoints for today please" I said walking out, but she ran after me.

"But, Syd..."

"Just do it" I shouted and left quickly. Walking down the street, I wasn't paying attention and suddenly I was at the cemetery. As I walked to the familiar head stone, all the memories were back as if it happen yesterday.

**Flashback (about 2 years after Adrian left) **

I couldn't believe it. She was dead, just like that. That's impossible, I kept telling myself. Yesterday she was so full of life and now her life is over. A person obviously though a text was more important than an innocent girl's life. For God's shake she was only 15. She didn't have time to do anything wrong. She was completely innocent. Her funeral was two days after her death. My parents were going, but that didn't make me feel better. They showed no interest in their children's life. They wouldn't even have know she was dead unless someone told them. Which is sad, because she still lived with them. I asked Adrian, my best friend, to go with me. He promised he'd be there, so I didn't worry about going though this alone.

This was it the day of the funeral. I was worried Adrian was supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago. He didn't come, didn't even call. So I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. I knew where his hotel room was so I went to find him. I knocked, but got no answer, so I let myself in. Walking in I heard strange sounds coming from the bedroom. When I got there I realized they were moans, moans of pleasure. As I turned the corner and saw Adrian laying on top of a topless woman. I coughed and they jumped apart. This girl had long brown hair, brown eyes, and the perfect body. It took Adrian a moment to realize why I was there. A second later his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Sage, I'm so..."

"I don't want to hear it, Adrian" I said walking out the door to my car, but Adrian ran out and stopped me.

"What do you want" I spit.

"I want to talk" he said. I turned on him.

"Oh now you want to talk, aren't you a little busy fucking" I half screamed. I turned and started walking again. before he could say anything more I turned again.

"You left me alone for a whore" I was screaming now, "My sister died Adrian, and she was buried today. Everybody was there, Dimitri, your band mates, people I didn't know, hell even my parents came and you know they could care less. You know who wasn't there, you, the only person I give a fuck about wasn't there." I yelled at him. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Sydney, pleas try to understand I didn't mean to miss it I just forgot" Adrian said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's just it Adrian you don't _mean_ to do anything" I yelled, "Just like I don't mean to walk out of your life" whispering this I walked away. He kept calling my name , but I wouldn't listen. I just drove and drove until I reached New York, it was about a 4 hour drive. Seeing as we were in Dayton, Ohio. I didn't want to stop, I felt like I had to be there. It was after all where I was born.

**Thank you guys for all your reviews, I love them! I'm sorry for how short it is, and the wait. I edited this, I didn't even realize it was messed up, sorry. Also I know the distance isn't right, but please just go with it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian POV

I hoped I wasn't too late to catch Dimitri, but as I saw him come out of Sydney's work place rage filled me. Rage I didn't know I could posses, but it wasn't directed at Dimitri. It was directed at myself, me for quitting collage and joining the band, for going on tour instead of stay with Sydney, Me for fucking Rose instead of being with Sydney when she needed me most. Most of all I hated myself for not fighting for her, for just letting Sage slip through my fingers. Still I ran towards Dimitri slaming into a building, holding him there with my forearm. We both knew he could easily overpower me, but he didn't. Dimitri stood there and let me overpower him. That's when I knew he understood how much I really did love Sydney, but it didn't how much he understood I still hated myself, and I had to let that anger out.

"What the hell you son of a bitch, why the hell are you here" I screamed at him. A few people stopped to glance at us, but most kept walking, hey this is New York.

"You need help Adrian, weather you like it or not" Dimitri said as calmly as he could.

"Then get a damn therapist" I said.

"Her help Adrian, you need her help" he yelled this time. I could see the truth in his eyes, and I slumped to the ground, putting my head in my knees, letting the silent tears fall. Dimitri sat down beside me.

"Just leave me alone I don't want to talk" I said not lifting my head.

"Ok then just listen" Dimitri said,

"Look Adrian someone who doesn't know your story would call you irresponsible and a jackass, but I know your story, and I also know you would never hurt Sydney on purpose. You'd rather kill yourself, but sadly you do have weak moments. Sleeping with Rose was one of those weak moments, and along with that one came more and more and soon you lost control of yourself. It's because you regret what you did to Sydney, you're trying to cover that with alcohol and women. Sydney is just the same only she's trying to cover up the saddens of losing you, but of course in her own way. She throws herself in work, and agreed to date a guy who is completely wrong for her, only because her head says she will be happy with him. Sydney's heart is as damaged as yours. So don't doubt yourself and show her how much you still love her."

"How when I mess everything up" I said finally looking up at him. Dimitri chuckled a little.

"Yah you do, wait before you say anything thing" he held up his hand stopping my protest.

"You mess a lot of things up including your life, but from what I understand Sydney makes you a better student, better friend, better person." I smiled a little because he was right, she did. Dimitri stood up, then helped me up.

"Ok now you are going to find Sydney, and am going to post-pone the concert until later tonight." Dimitri said. I nodded and he walked off to hail a cab.

Now where do I find one girl in a huge city?

Sydney POV

I don't know how long I've been at my sister's grave, but it was dark when I left. Walking towards my apartment, I ran into someone I never expected to see.

"Sydney" she gasped.

"Hello Rose" I said with no emotion, I didn't have enough energy to ne mad anymore. When I started walking away she grabbed my arm lightly and turned me around.

"Can I help you?"

"I... I just wanted to tell you Adrian and I aren't together anymore" Rose replied.

"I'm happy for you I really am" I said walking away again.

"Wait weren't you listing" she said stopping me again, "I'm not after your man anymore." She laughed a little, like it was a joke. Suddenly anger rushed through me and I turned to face her all the way.

"OK listen Rose one Adrian's not my "man," Second I don't care who the hell he's with and not with, Third why are you telling me" I tried not to yell, but my voice kept going up. She looked ready to cry.

"Why are you being a bitch" she asked me.

"Me, a bitch really Rose" I half-screamed.

"Yes, you I'm telling you, because I have almost no family left" She screamed at me. I opened my mouth to scream back at her. Instead I laughed, it wasn't really funny more ironic.

"Wow and I thought you couldn't get any more shallow" I chuckled shaking my head.

"Listen..." Rose started, but I cut her off.

"No, you listen My parents never gave a damn about me or my sister, I had to take care of us both. I have an uncle, but his job prevented him from staying in one place. You know who got me through that, Adrian. He's the only person who really cared about me. I lost my little sister and my best friend in one day. Now I not trying to play the blame game, but I know Adrian has weakness, and you just happened to be there to fulfill one. You gave him one thing I couldn't, complete devotion. That's all he needs and wants." I finished with tears in my eyes. As I turned, I stopped short, I was frozen everything in me stopped.

"That's not what I need nor want" _he _said. My mouth opened yet nothing came out. Looking _him_ in the eye once, I bolted from the grave. I can't believe he was there, why was he there. He had no reason to be. Walking in the door I noticed Keith practically jumping with joy.

"Hey Baby guess where were going?"

"Where" I asked with fake excitement.

"The "The Golden Lily" concert" he screamed. My mouth dropped opened.

"I know it's going to be amazing" Keith said hugging me.

"Yah" I muttered.

**So sorry for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everybody I'm sorry for not updating. I've been really busy plus I'm busy, but as soon as I can I have another chapter up, hopefully two.


End file.
